foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Kandice Parker (Book Series)
Kandice Winter Parker (born June 23, 2013) is the main protagonist of the Forever Mine book series. Kandice was born in Mystic Falls as the eldest and only child of Malachai Parker & Winter Samedi. On the day she was born, her father killed every remaining member of their family (excluding her and unknowingly her twin cousins). During a brief moment where Kai held his newborn daughter and had bonded with her, they were sent to a Prison world where Kandice was raised. When Kandice realized that she was alone with her father, it was revealed that there was some sort of eclipse that helped them escape the prison world. Kandice is now a student where she still continues to struggle with control her powers. With her father going on various missions to "protect" her, she's learned to do most things on her own. When she rescues her father from Alaric Saltzman's captivity, she reveals that she isn't into men but instead her same gender. While she is very fearful of this, Kai reveals to her that he knew it from day one, and he accepts her almost immediately. When Kandice says that Kai is the only man who can make her happy they share a happy moment together. Early History Kandice Winter Parker was born on June 23, 2013 as the eldest and only child of Kai Parker and Winter Samedi. On the day she was born, her father killed every remaining member of their family (excluding her and unknowingly her twin cousins). During a brief moment where Kai held his newborn daughter and had bonded with her, they were sent to a Prison world where Kandice was raised. Throughout The Book Series In Chapter 1, Kandice is still sleeping while her father his making her breakfast. He then tells her that he has to run errands and much to Kandice's dismay doesn't approve of this. While he's gone, she watches cartoons and movies, and later on cooks a meal for the both of them. She then falls asleep in her father's bed. When he gets in with her, he gives her a kiss and brings her closer. In Chapter 2, Kandice watches Kai look through his grimoire. Kai then tells her about one of his favorite spells and she believes that it's cool. After Kandice finishes showering, Kai places a plate of dark chocolate waffles in front of her. She is then playing with her IPad on the couch. Then she asks Kai why she doesn't attend school and then he asks her if she wants to. She yells at him playfully and tells him that she doesn't. While he drinks his coffee, she brings a picture of her and Kai and he hugs her, and tells her how much he loves her. In Chapter 3, While Kandice is drawing, there was a knock on the door, which makes Kai tell her to stay put. When Kandice notices that her father is now angry, she forgets what he says and walks slowly towards him. When Kandice is stopped by Kai, flames appear around her, which makes Kai siphon from her and use the power to stop the flames and protect her. After making sure she's okay, Kai tucks her in and tells her to watch cartoons and that everything is okay. In Chapter 4, While Kai is working, Kandice appears in his room crying. She tells Kai that she had a bad dream, which makes Kai comfort her. He tells her that it was just a nightmare and that it's not real. He then picks her up laying her down next to him and she falls asleep. In Chapter 5, Kandice is now 10, and she now lives in the real world. Kai gives her a bracelet that helps her control her magic, and she asks about the rings he wears. He helps her get ready for school, and she tells him that he has nothing to worry about. In Chapter 6, Kandice sits at her desk and is stared at. She then confronts the boy who is named Brandon. She is then introduced to the class and a student named Clara asks why her name starts with K instead of C, and she explains that her father named her. Kandice eats lunch by herself. In class, she's learning about WWII and she seems interested in this topic. Later on that night, Kandice tels Kai all about her day and how she met the twins Lizzie and Josie. Kai informs her that she was supposed to be the next leader of the coven. She then believes that it's her fault. Kai sets a plate of mashed potatoes and meatloaf down in front of her and tells her that he's going to kill them. In Chapter 7, Kandice is in bed and she still apologizes to him. He tells her its okay and she begins sniffling. She then asks him if the twins are going to take him away from him and he promises that he'll never let anyone take him from her. He then fixes the sheets and she lays her head on him. As she sleeps, he couldn't since he is now aware of the twins, and he was going to make sure that he was never going to die. In Chapter 8, When Kai informs that he's going into town, and tells her that he'll bring back her favorite treat, a red velvet cake pop. She makes Kai promise that he'll come back to her and he promises. She gets ready for school and puts on a pair of her favorite purple shoes. In Chapter 10, Kandice has a weird feeling about Kai. She uses an astral projection spell focusing on her father. She ends in a basement looking and calling her fathers name. When Alaric appears she is angry with him, but then he suddenly drops dead. Kai had snapped his neck and Kandice embraced him in a hug. She asks if he's okay. He fixes her hair, kisses her on the cheek and then takes her home. During the day Kai questions how she found her. She says "she could feel him, but she couldn't see him. So, she closed her eyes and let herself be pulled to him. It made her sad seeing him tied up and trapped, then it just made her mad". She then reveals something shocking about herself. She reveals that she's gay and she fears that he wouldn't want her anymore. He tell's her that he'll always love her and he knew since she was little. She then tells him that he's the only man that makes her happy. In Chapter 11, Kandice is having a fit. She tells Kai multiple times to leave her alone. She even goes so far as throwing her pillows at her and locking her door with magic. She then calls him "annoying" which makes him chuckle a little bit, and then he calls her annoying. When he sits with her he tells him to "fuck off". He tells her that he doesn't like the way she's been acting lately and she tells him she's losing her shit. Kai then tells her that she doesn't have to act this way and that she can tell him anything anytime which makes her cry and she apologizes to him. He says he gets it and that he's been through this phase as well. Personality Kandice struggles to forge meaningful connections with other people and make friends with the other students at school, because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. To her peers, she seems closed off. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Physical Appearance Kandice is described to be tall for her age. She is described as identical to her father. She's inherited her father's dark hair and blue-grey eyes. She also seems to have a thing for sweater vests and ties. However when she was younger, Kai stated that she only liked to wear dresses. Appearances Book Series * Forever Mine Name * The name Kandice is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Kandice is: Sparkling.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/candice/ * The name Winter is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Winter is: Born in the winter. * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker References See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Witches